


Broken Angel

by Nuts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hearing Voices, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuts/pseuds/Nuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" J'entends cette voix, depuis peu. Elle me suit où que j'aille. Au début, elle ne prononçait que mon nom. Encore et encore. Une litanie infernale qui me rappelle qui je suis. Qui j'étais. Ce que j'ai fait. Ce à quoi j'ai renoncé. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Angel

 

 

 

J'entends cette voix, depuis peu. Elle me suit où que j'aille. Elle est profonde, comme sortant tout droit du Néant. Elle est puissante, absolue. Quand elle s'élève, tout autre son disparait. Au début, elle ne prononçait que mon nom. Encore et encore. Une litanie infernale qui me rappelle qui je suis. Qui j'étais. Ce que j'ai fait. Ce à quoi j'ai renoncé.  
   
Puis elle a commencé à dire d'autres choses.  
  

  
*  
 

  
**_Pauvre petit_** _._  Je suis fort. Je suis fort. Je suis un ange du Seigneur.  _ **Tu te briseras**._  Non. Je suis un soldat. Je suis un combattant. Rien ne peut m'atteindre.  ** _Dis-moi, comment fais-tu pour ne pas te noyer ?_**  Je ne peux pas me noyer.  _ **Oh, mais tu te noie**._  Non, je n'ai pas besoin de respirer. Dans quoi pourrais-je me noyer ?  
 

   
*  
 

   
**_Personne ne peut te sauver._**  Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé. Je suis fort, je peux me sauver moi-même. Je n'attends pas d'aide, de personne. Je peux me sauver moi-même.  _ **Tu ne peux pas te sauver**_. Si, je peux. Pourquoi ne le pourrais-je pas ? Je suis fort. Je suis un ange. Je suis fort.  
 

   
*  
 

   
**_Tu ne peux plus t'envoler_** _._  Je n'ai pas besoin de voler. Je suis fort. Je peux marcher, courir. Je  n'ai pas besoin de voler. Pourquoi devrais-je voler  **? _Tu es piégé, pauvre petit ange brisé_** _._  Je ne suis pas un ange. Je ne suis plus un ange. Je suis libre, désormais _. **Oh, le poids de ton existence sera toujours sur tes épaules**._  Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  ** _Les sentiments sont durs à porter, n'est-ce pas ?_**  Non, pas du tout. J'ai toujours ressenti. Je suis né comme ça.  ** _Je t'en prie, la dévotion que tu as connue est loin de tout ce qui t'assaille maintenant_**. Ma dévotion était un fardeau. Un mensonge. Pourquoi regretterais-je de ressentir autre chose ?  ** _Parce que la culpabilité te ronge_**. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  ** _L'impuissance_**. Je ne regrette pas d'être débarrassé de mes pouvoirs.  ** _Ne me mens pas, pauvre chose. Tu es inutile maintenant._**  Et alors ? J'ai des amis.  ** _Des amis ? Ils ne savent juste pas comment te dire qu'ils ne veulent plus de toi !_**  Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Dean...  ** _Dean ne veut pas de toi._**  
   
\- Cas ? Tu vas bien ?  
   
Dean se soucis de moi.  ** _Peut-être_**. Il se soucis de moi. Il a besoin de moi.  ** _Mais jamais comme toi tu as besoin de lui_**. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  ** _Arrête ce petit jeu, ange brisé_**. Je ne joue pas. Et je suis humain.  ** _Tu ne seras jamais comme eux_**.  
   
\- Aide-moi.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Cas ?  
   
**_Il ne comprendra jamais que tu te noie_**. Je ne me noie pas. Dans quoi veux-tu que-  ** _Tes sentiments sont trop forts pour toi._**   _ **Tu finiras dévoré**_. Non, je suis fort.  
   
\- Je me noie.


End file.
